Lost Souls
by Blue-Eyed-Hime26
Summary: The lost souls of the world find each other and fill voids that fate left them with/
1. Chapter 1

"TSUNADE BAA-CHAN!" Naruto skidding down the hallways of the mansion he knew so well. He stopped in front of Tsunade's office and grinned before barging in.

"Baa-chan! I…" Naruto drew in a sharp intake of breath as he caught sight of Tsunade.

She was looking out the window with a full bottle of sake in her shaking hand and empty bottles scattered around the room. Sobs were racking her body and tears flowed freely down her face.

"N-Naruto?" she hiccupped. Naruto nodded numbly and began walking towards her.

"NO!" she shouted suddenly enraged. "GET OUT OF HERE YOU BRAT! JUST… just leave…" She whispered in a ragged voice.

"B-But baa-chan… I-"

"No Naruto! I said get out! What don't you understand about that?" she cried out. Naruto continued talking and walking forward.

"Tsunade, what's wrong?" he asked cautiously making his way over to her. She hiccupped again and turned back to the window.

"I-I can't help but think…" She began, sobering up a bit.

"What?"

"What if Dan… had lived?" She stated. The words were followed with a shocked silence from Naruto.

"I-it's mother's day, you knucklehead… What if Dan and I had a child? What if I was a mom right now! Or what if I at least still had my brother…Would Nawaki still look up to me to this day? Would he be proud of me becoming Hokage? I just wish that I had the life I always dreamed of. And a family! But look at me, I'm just some crabby old lady that sits alone in an office all day."

"You're not just some crabby old lady!" Naruto declared fiercely making Tsunade look up with wide eyes.

"You're MY crabby old lady, baa-chan! _I _look up to you! _I _am proud of you for keeping your promise and dragging your butt down here to become Hokage and protect the village you love! And guess what, we love you too! So what if you aren't a mother? I don't have a mother. I don't have anyone to burn breakfast for. I don't have anyone but you." Naruto lowered his eyes and Tsunade began sobbing again, standing up shakily and hugging Naruto tightly.

Tsunade's mind was reeling as she took into account the fact that Naruto had admitted that he looked to her like a mother… She had to admit that she looked to the boy as her own son as well and although she tried to hide it, she obviously showed him favoritism.

Naruto was clutching Tsunade and letting his tears flow as he buried his head in her shoulder. Tsunade was like his family. She was one of the few people that didn't just value Naruto as a shinobi, but as a person. And that was why he loved her.

"Baa-chan, I uh…" Naruto trailed off, blushing and pulling out of the hug. Tsunade raised an eyebrow and he quickly pulled something out of his pocket and thrust it into her hands.

Tsunade looked down and she began sobbing again through her giggles. Naruto had constructed a macaroni necklace for her that matched the one she had given him. She met his eyes and slipped the necklace over her head before hugging her 'son' tightly again.

"So baa-chan," Naruto began. "What are we doing for Jiraiya on father's day?" he asked.

Tsunade's jaw dropped and Naruto gave her his signature foxy grin before the two of them were on the floor clutching their sides and laughing.

A/N I meant to put this up on Mother's Day but I didn't get the chance. It's just a story of two lost souls becoming a family. I almost cried imagining their feelings and I hope I conveyed those feeling well enough in my story


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Pervy Sage. Is it too early? I can come back later? You know what, nevermind. Well, Happy Father's Day. I just really had to tell you that. I know… I know that you aren't my real dad… But me, you, and Grandma Tsunade gotta stick together. We all kinda need each other. We all need a family. I miss you. I guess that was pretty obvious since I cry my stupid self to sleep every night. Sometimes I look for you. And sometimes I can't stand it and I go wake up Baa-chan. She gets mad sometimes…

It's like every time I close my eyes I just see you. And whenever I train all I wish for is you to tell me how good I did. To tell me that I've almost surpassed the Fourth Hokage. You sure did talk about that guy a lot… Sometimes I pretend you talk about me that much. I imagine you and Kakashi-sensei going out for some ramen. He asks you how I'm coming along. You smile knowingly and tell him that I'm doing just fine. Kakashi raises an eyebrow and ask you what you mean. You go into a detailed explanation about what we worked on that day. You brag about how quickly I caught on to the new technique and Kakshi wishes he had doted on me all those years instead of Sasuke. You give him a triumphant smirk before paying for your ramen and coming to find me because talking about me so much made you miss me. Then we go out for ice-cream and walk through the markets. Sometimes you tease me or bump into me and I get mad but then we both laugh and keep walking until we can't feel our feet or even our stomachs because we were laughing so hard.

Did you ever know how bad I felt at the end of the day when I counted up all the times I had called you old or perverted or both that day? I wished I could take it back but I never did. My grand total was higher than I could count. Pretty sad, huh?

That trip we took… It meant more to me than you know. You cared so much about me and you took care of me in those two years. You watched over me and treated me like I was someone precious to you. I remember when -"

Naruto stopped short and looked up from the K.I.A monument.

"Naruto… It's, uh, early…" Tsunade muttered, embarrassed. Naruto's eye's widened.

"Baa-chan! What are you doing here?' Naruto asked, flustered. Tsunade motioned towards the statue and gave a sad smile.

"He often talked about how much he thought of you as his own son. I thought that if there was a day he ever wanted to be remembered on, it would be today. He tried so hard to be an idol for you. He tried to fill that void. After all, you are his-" Tsunade stopped with wide eyes and looked away. Naruto frowned.

"I'm his what?"

"His… uh favorite student." Tsunade covered desperately. Naruto scowled.

"Baa-chan, please don't keep secrets about him from me." Naruto pleaded. Tsunade took a deep breath. After all these years, Naruto deserved the truth. Tsunade was just concerned about how he would take the news…

"You were his… Godson." Tsunade said, letting tears silently fall down her face at the quiet that met her statement.

"I was… what?" Naruto exclaimed. He put his head in his hands, crying softly. Tsunade frowned trying to wipe away her tears. Obviously he wasn't taking it all that well.

"He was? He was practically my family?" Naruto sobbed. Tsunade put her arms around him as he cried for the uncountable time at the loss of his Godfather. All those years that he spent with the man meant so much more to him now.

"But," Naruto said looking up. "That means he knew my parents?" Naruto asked with wide eyes. Tsunade just sighed and hugged him again.

"That, my boy, is a story for another time."

A/n Here's the second and possibly last installment of this story. I know, I'm a bit late again!


End file.
